Apple Family Secrets
by Jade Ring
Summary: The long in the works sequel to 'Dear Applebloom.' Granny Smith passes away and leaves Applejack a strange box in her will. Inside the box is a journal that's been passed down through the Apple Family for generations. The journal contains all the great secrets of the Apples... including a secret transgression that has been kept hidden for close to a century.


The only sound in the small, stuffy office was the ever present ticking of the old clock on the wall. Two adult earth ponies, one gangly teenaged mare, and a Pegasus holding a snoozing foal sat in complete silence. They stared ahead, most of them still in shock over the events of the past several days. They jumped as one as the heavy oak door swung open and closed once more.

Pro Bono, Ponyville's most sought after attorney, took a seat at his desk and took in the Apple Family. They looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The eldest daughter, Applejack, gently caressed the hat in her lap like it was a totem that could fix all the terrible events of the past few days. Her brother, Macintosh, didn't look like he was faring much better. The teenager Applebloom sniffled and wiped a rogue tear from her eye. Macintosh's wife, Fluttershy, just kept her focus on the tiny foal in her lap.

Now six, the assembled ponies in the room prepared for what was next.

"Ahem." Pro cleared his throat as he levitated the scroll he's brought with him up to eye level. "We are gathered here today for the reading of the last will and testament of the widow Francis Apple-Smith. Gathered here today, in order of age, are her grandson Mr. Macintosh Apple, her grand-daughter Ms. Applejack Apple, her grand-daughter-in-law Mrs. Fluttershy Apple, her grand-daughter Ms. Applebloom Apple, and her great-grand-daughter Ms. Scarlet Apple. Are all present and accounted for?"

A chorus of affirmatives.

Pro cleared his throat again and began to read from the scroll. "'My dearest family, if this is being read to you, then I am already gone. Don't mourn too long. I've lived a good life, loved a good stallion, and now I've gone on to see him again. If I managed to go in my natural time, then I've already said my good-byes and we can get down to business.'"

Despite everything, Macintosh chuckled. "Eeyup, sounds like her alright."

"'There ain't a lot of possessions that need divvying up, so this won't take too long. To my beloved grandson Macintosh and his wonderful wife Fluttershy; I leave in your capable hooves the deed to Sweet Apple Acres in its entirety. Every acre of land from the farm-house to the south orchard is now yours. Work the land as your father did, Mac. I know you'll make him proud. Plus, that's more than enough space for your little one to grow up.'"

Macintosh put his head onto Fluttershy's shoulder and began to weep openly. One of his tears hit his daughter's forehead and her eyes fluttered open. The deep red Pegasus yawned and offered her large father her biggest smile, as though trying to comfort him. Macintosh reigned in his emotions just enough to return the smile.

"'To my little Applebloom; I'm so happy I got to watch you grow for as long as I did. To you I leave the entirety of the east orchard. I know you'll tend it well and put that treehouse of yours to good use. Additionally, you are the only pony in all Equestria that knows the complete Zap Apple Jam recipe. Use that knowledge wisely.'"

Applebloom only nodded, still stunned from the family's recent loss.

"Finally, to my beautiful Applejack; I'm so pleased that I got to see you find the love of your life before I went on. I leave you and Rainbow Dash the west orchard. I know she's not one much for farming, but you might be able to make a country girl of her yet.'" Pro looked up in confusion.

Applejack shrugged. "Dash and I aren't married. She wasn't comfortable coming to this."

Pro nodded and looked back to the scroll. "'One last thing; Applejack, did you bring the key I should've given you when I said good-bye?'"

Applejack flipped her hat over and revealed the ancient brass key within.

Pro Bono lit his horn and levitated a heavy wooden chest from a nearby shelf onto his desk. "On a personal note, I'm relieved this old chest won't be on my shelf any longer. It's been there nearly as long as I've been in practice." He returned his attention to the scroll. "'In this chest, you will find something that's for your eyes and your eyes alone. It's up to you what you do with the information inside. I trust your judgment. I always have. "And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free."'" Pro lowered the scroll to the desk and summoned the key from Applejack's hat.

Everypony assembled held their breaths as he fitted the key into the lock and turned it. With a loud click, the old lock opened and the lid sprang up. As one, they all looked into the chest.

"It's… a book." Applebloom murmured.

"Looks like a journal." Fluttershy added.

Pro lifted the hefty tome out and set it in front of Applejack. She examined it closely. It was bound in ancient leather, its pages yellow with age. An engraving of an apple was embossed on the spine. On the cover were three lonely words.

**APPLE FAMILY SECRETS**

/

Hours later, Applejack lay in her bed, her eyes intently focused on the journal across the room on her desk. The room was as dark as the night outside, the only light coming from a single flickering candle on the desk's edge.

Rainbow Dash stretched over and kissed her mare-friend's cheek. "It kinda ruins cuddle time when you're not paying attention to me."

Applejack chuckled and nuzzled the Pegasus. "Sorry sugar. I've got a lot on my mind."

Dash nodded. "Understandable." She looked to the journal. "Have you opened it yet?"

Applejack shook her head. "Not yet. I'm kinda scared to."

Dash lifted her wing from around the farmer next to her and stood up to stretch. "What if I read it with you?"

"No, Granny said that whatever's in there is fer my eyes only. I have to read it alone."

Dash finished her stretch and took to the air with a single flap of her wings. "I can take a hint…"

Applejack whipped her head around and looked at her lover with embarrassment. "I didn't mean you had to leave, sugar-cube."

Dash laughed and kissed the earth pony's concerned lips. "You need to read it, the sooner the better. I'll just crash at my place tonight." She rubbed a hoof through Applejack's mane. "But you are _so_making it up to me tomorrow."

Applejack rubbed against the outstretched hoof affectionately and smiled. "Deal."

With a final kiss, Dash bolted out the open window and straight for Cloudsdale.

Sighing loudly, Applejack closed the window behind her and turned to the book. "What didja leave me, Granny? What secrets could be so big you hid 'em from the whole family?"

Silence.

Applejack sat at her desk and nudged the book open to the front page.

_Applejack,_

_Normally this page is blank, but I knew you'd have no idea what this was unless I gave you some inkling of what to expect._

_This journal has been in the Apple Family for generations. Each pony that holds it is sworn never to read from it unless instructed to and only to use it when absolutely necessary._

_We Apples have always prided ourselves on our honesty, but from time to time honesty isn't the answer. That's where the journal comes in. An old unicorn friend of the family cast a spell on it so that misfortune would fall on those who looked without permission. In these pages, your family has written secrets that could never be told for a whole variety of reasons. I originally passed the book to your Pa, but I took it back after he died. Just as well._

_It's always been for you._

_I won't say no more. I'll just finish this page and get it down to the lawyer's office. I've marked the page you need to start at. Don't you go readin' anything before it or something bad'll happen._

_Read the journal Applejack._

_Read it… and know the truth._

_Granny Smith_

Confused and curious, Applejack found the page held by a ribbon and began to read.

_This secret is hereby entombed forever in this journal by Jedidiah Apple._

_It's been months since we packed up and left the old homestead. We had to, nothin' was growin.' Still, we shoulda put more thought inta this expedition. We don't know where we're goin' and we're runnin' out of supplies. She doesn't say so, but my wife blames me for this, I know she does. I look at my beloved foal, my little Fran, and wonder what we're going to do._

_Fran is sick. It's like some kind of fever in her brain. She keeps having nightmares about an impossible stallion. When Kindle asks her, Fran only whispers some nonsense word. "Swender."_

_She needs medicine._

_Some fellow travelers told me that a great city is just ahead. Could it be true?_

_Have we reached Canterlot?_

_I have done the unthinkable. If there are other gods in this world besides our alicorn ruler, then surely they will damn me._

_We indeed reached Canterlot… and met Princess Celestia. A more beautiful mare my eyes have never beheld. Her mane alone is worthy of sonnets far beyond my simple farmer's mind. I felt something the moment I saw her… and I think she felt it too._

_She said she had just the land we required and only asked for a small tribute of apples be sent to her each year and that we agree to one favor if she so desires. I agreed eagerly… but there was more to be paid._

_Something compelled me to leave my wife's side in the night. I walked as though dreaming through the castle until I reached a sumptuous bedroom._

_Princess Celestia lay before me._

_She explained that there was one final term of payment besides the apples and the favor. She talked of the stresses of running a kingdom and how, from time to time, a lover was required to ease her tension._

_She told me she'd never had an earth pony as a lover before._

_What happened next shall be my greatest shame to my dying day. I will speak no more of it here, of sweat-stained sheets and sweet whispered nothings._

_I awoke this morning in my bed with my wife. I'm writing this all here so I will not be tempted to confess myself to her._

_This sin will be mine and mine alone to bear._

_Oh my dear sweet Kindle… forgive me…_

_This secret is hereby entombed forever in this journal by Kindle Apple._

_It has been close to a year since we relocated to this lush new home. Praise be indeed to Princess Celestia who guided us here._

_But I fear her second task for my family may be too great to bear._

_The foal arrived yesterday. She is perfect, a tiny miracle almost as though she was carved from stone. Her coat is a golden yellow, her mane a sumptuous green. The guard that brought her said her name was Eden. The Princess' scroll says that the foal is an orphan and she requests that we raise her as our own. We are barely well off enough as it is, and I suggested to Jedidiah that we pass her on to one of the other settler families. Jedidiah refused and reminded me of our oath to the Princess._

_Besides, he said, Fran has already grown attached to her._

_This is the strange part, and the reason I am writing this here; Fran's brain fever is gone._

_It vanished the instant Eden touched her for the first time._

_I know how that sounds, but still…_

_By the sun above, what has Celestia sent us?_

_I… I have broken the promise of this journal and I have been punished. My need to know if my suspicions were correct about Eden drew me to read my husband's portion of the journal._

_As I went to confront him, lightning struck one of our rotten trees and it fell upon me._

_I shall never walk again._

_My suspicions about my adopted daughter are indeed true. Jedidiah, how could you? How could you betray us like this? How can I ever trust you again?_

_It all makes sense now. Eden bears the coloring of an Apple, but the way she moves… her numerous gifts that are beyond any earth pony…_

_Eden's blood is the blood of a goddess._

_I will inscribe these words here so that I never speak them. I will continue to love Eden as though she were my own. She and Fran will never want for a mother's love… for so long as my legs keep me trapped here._

_Jedidiah, however, will never feel his wife's love again. That I promise._

_This secret is hereby inscribed forever in this journal by Francis Apple._

_Pa said never to use this old book unless I absolutely had to. After today, I think that qualifies._

_The ancient unicorn witch came out of the forest and asked us for some spare apples. This year's harvest is a good'un so Ma and Pa gave freely. The witch was grateful for the gift and offered each member of the family a gift._

_Ma got to walk again._

_Pa had the land blessed so that it would be fruitful for so long as the Apple's walked its soil._

_I had the promise that my husband would come on swift wings._

_The old witch took one look at Eden and started babbling in some old language I couldn't understand. She called Eden a half-blood and made a strange sign in the air that I'd never seen before. She proclaimed that Eden's life would end before it truly began but that her blood-line would continue on. The last thing she said before she bolted back into the woods was that the true power in Eden's blood would not be revealed until the arrival of the first-born daughter on Apple soil._

_After all the confusion, we noticed Ma was gone. We ain't seen her for three days now._

_My secret is that I think Pa is the reason Ma's run off._

_It's been so long since I picked up this old thing. Guess my time for secret-tellin' ain't over yet._

_My sister Eden is dead._

_Was it only a year ago that she was getting married? A shotgun marriage, sure, but a marriage nonetheless. Why did she have to let that store clerk knock her up?_

_Ah well, she's dead and he's already run off. Maybe he found my Ma. Good riddance to both._

_I thought my days for children were over and done with, what with my boys headin' off for the big city. But Eden died giving birth… and she tasked me to raise the foal as my own. Black's all for it, thinks it's a chance to finally get that metal-worker boy he always wanted to start that father/son shop he's always dreamed of._

_Nah, this boy's gonna be a farmer. I can tell._

_I named him Jack._

Applejack pushed herself away from the desk and scrabbled backwards as fast as she could. She breathed rapidly and stared in fear at the book.

_Jack._

_Jack Apple._

_Pa._

The implications all began to whirl around in her head.

_The first born daughter on Apple soil…_

_True power revealed…_

Her breath caught as the last piece of the puzzle clicked.

_Celestia._

Panic became calm. Calm became confusion. Confusion became certainty. Certainty became rage.

Applejack snatched her hat from the bed-post and bolted out the door.

She could still catch the last train to Canterlot if she ran.

/

Princess Celestia of Equestria yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A glance at a nearby clock confirmed the time; she had roughly half an hour before daybreak. Plenty of time for a spot of breakfast.

A golden-maned Pegasus mare appeared at the top of the stairs to her left and hurried down to her. "Good morning, your majesty." She greeted, bowing deeply.

Celestia bid her rise with a hoof. "Good morning, Golden Haze. A bit early for the captain of the guard to be up and about, isn't it?"

Haze shook her head. "No ma'am. A good captain is on her feet before her first troops even open their eyes. Shining Armor taught me that."

Celestia offered her kindest smile. "You do him proud."

"Thank you, majesty."

The goddess' stomach gave a very mortal growl and she looked at the mare in embarrassment. "I don't suppose you could locate a muffin for me?"

Haze smiled. "A muffin? Or would her highness prefer something a tad bit more sweet?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Shining Armor _did_ train you well."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate. An extra thick slice, please."

Haze bowed again and set off down the hall. Her original purpose popped back into her head and she spun around. "Your majesty, I nearly forgot. You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Celestia asked in confusion. "At this hour?"

"She said she's been on the train all night. She's in the throne room."

Celestia nodded. "So be it. I'll take my breakfast in there then."

"As you wish."

Celestia turned down another hallway and entered the vast throne room of Canterlot Castle. The nightly candles and torches were still burning. They illuminated a familiar outline at the foot of the stairs that lead to the throne. Celestia smiled at the unexpected visitor. "Applejack! To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Bearer of Honesty?"

Applejack said nothing. She just stared at the carpeted steps before her.

Celestia pursed her lips. "Is something wrong, my little pony?"

No answer.

Slightly irritated but hiding it well, Celestia made for her throne. She magically poured water into a priceless glass chalice and raised it to her lips. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't have much time before I have to raise the sun and I'm quite hun…"

"Her name was Eden."

The glass shattered into a million pieces before Celestia regained control of her magic. She stared in shock and horror at the young farmer before her. "How do you…"

"Her name was Eden. She was yer foal, yer own flesh and blood, and you shipped her off to my family the day she was born."

Celestia glared at the upstart who still hadn't raised her face to look at her. "I could have you thrown into the dungeons for these… these… frivolous accusations."

Applejack chuckled. "Why don't you just admit it? It'll feel better."

"Tread carefully, Applejack." Celestia slid a dangerous edge into her voice. "All it would take is one word…"

"You wouldn't do it."

Celestia drew herself to her full height. "And why wouldn't I?"

Applejack finally raised her head and met the monarch's gaze. The look in her eyes nearly made Celestia recoil. "You wouldn't throw yer own great-granddaughter into prison, would you?"

The words floated in Celestia's ears before they coalesced and made sense in her brain. "Then… but she… you…?"

Applejack's gaze became clouded in quiet anger. "You never even checked up on her, didja?"

Celestia's resolve faltered and she fell heavily onto her throne. "You couldn't understand."

"Couldn't I?"

The hunger in her belly forgotten, the monarch sat straight upon her throne and looked down at her descendent. "What I did, I did for the good of all of Equestria."

Applejack snorted. "You mean what was best for yourself."

"They were one and the same back in those days!" Celestia snapped. "You cannot possibly imagine the stress I was under back then. Luna was gone and it was up to me to not only maintain the balance between night and day but also to keep Equestria safe and orderly. Every hundred years or so, I needed an outlet. A single night in which to let loose and release all that tension…" She calmed herself with a steadying breath and continued. "Usually my choice of lovers was constrained to the castle grounds; a Wonderbolt here, an Academy student there… your great grandfather was the first earth pony to ever lay a hoof on me."

"Why him?"

She shrugged. "He was interesting and it was time for some stress relief. He was simply in the right place at the right time."

Applejack's glare intensified. "The fact that he was married meant nothin' to you?"

Celestia looked down at her subject with something close to pity. "In those days, polygamy was freely practiced in Canterlot. It's only in recent years that you earth ponies have saddled the rest of us with your feeble moral code."

Applejack actually took a step towards the throne, her body tense with rage. "So that kind, benevolent leader act you put on for everypony… that's all it is? A mask to hide the deviant you really are?"

Celestia laughed. "Applejack, please. I'm no deviant. You should hear about some of the lovers my sister has taken over the years… I'm simply speaking to you candidly, as family." She winked. "You should hear some of the things I say to Luna sometimes."

"All I wanna hear about is Eden."

Celestia's burgeoning good mood was broken again and she sagged in her throne. "Even in those days, any self-respecting user of magic knew a host of spells to block pregnancy. Imagine my surprise when mine failed. Something in Jedidiah's earth pony blood cancelled the spell."

"So she was… she was a _mistake_?"

Celestia nodded and looked at her hooves. "Yes, that's all she was. A mistake." Her tone became distant as she gazed at the hooves that so many years ago had held her foal. "A perfect, beautiful little mistake."

"If ya loved her so much, why'd ya send her away? Couldn't bear to be reminded of your transgressions?"

"Applejack, don't be _stupid_." The goddess almost spat. "I sent her away to keep her _safe_. If she'd have stayed here, then she would have been in almost constant danger. Equestria's enemies would have used her against me in a heartbeat." She looked away. "I sent my foal away… and I forgot about her to keep her safe."

"How noble of you." Applejack replied sarcastically.

Celestia wrinkled her nose. "What would a bumpkin like you know about nobility?"

Applejack took another threatening step. "Goddess or not, one more insult and I swear I'll…"

"What is it you want anyway?"

Applejack was thrown for a moment. "What's that?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't come to me like this if there wasn't something you wanted? What is it? More land? Titles for you and your family?" Something sparkled in her eye. "Would you like to be a princess, Applejack? It is technically your birthright."

Applejack chuckled. "Don't you wish it was that simple?" She began to steadily climb the steps, her gaze never wavering from her living ancestor. "You honestly think I rode all night to get here to make some sorta petty demands of ya?" She reached the top of the stairs and offered the princess a smile.

It was the most terrifying smile Celestia had ever seen.

"What I want… is for you to know that I know. I know about your dalliance. I know about the foal you abandoned. I know whose blood runs in my veins. And if I know…" Her smile widened. "…anypony else could."

"You wouldn't…"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Applejack gave a mock bow and headed towards the chamber's exit. "I'll be in touch… Granny."

For an instant, the old Celestia's eyes blazed to life. They considered the departing earth pony with something close to contempt. They thought back to that wonderful spell that had silenced so many would be radicals in the past… and added so many lovely statues to her garden.

But in the end the new Celestia won out and she let her go.

Long minutes after the door closed behind the farmer, Celestia sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Golden Haze poked her head from the passageway where she'd been standing. "Not long."

"What did you hear?"

The Royal Guard considered for a moment before bowing deeply to her ruler. "I heard nothing of importance, your majesty."

Celestia gave a curt nod. "Shining Armor really did teach you well." She rose from her throne, spread her magnificent wings, and made for the tower from which she would raise the sun.

Golden Haze looked after her. "Your cake, majesty?"

Celestia's pace never faltered. "I don't have much of an appetite anymore."

/

The sun was setting on Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack leaned against the tall tree she had chosen to rest under and chewed the long piece of straw in her mouth.

She reflected on the day's events and what they meant. She thought back to the throne room and how she'd stood up to Celestia like she was any other uppity pony that needed to be put in their place. Before today, she'd always been afraid of the powerful and immortal Princess Celestia.

Something about that had changed.

She felt… stronger somehow.

She shook her head and looked over at the newly raised grave marker near her. They'd decided to lay Granny Smith out with Jack and Beatrice. It just seemed appropriate. She crossed the clearing and read the marker.

**Francis Apple-Smith**

**Granny**

**Always the Strongest of Us**

"Granny… why'd you tell me?" Applejack asked the stone. "Because you think I'm gonna have some kind of power? What kind of power could I possibly have? I don't even have a _horn_ for land's sake." She pawed at the ground anxiously. "And just what in the hay was I doin' today in Canterlot? She coulda tossed me in the dungeons or worse. Why would you do something like this to me?"

A breeze carrying the smell of apples blew through the orchard. It swirled around her and lifted her hat up several inches.

Applejack straightened the Stetson as she spat out the hay. "I appreciate the input, Pa. But this really is between me and Granny."

A softer wind ruffled her mane.

"Ma, the same goes to you. I want an answer from Granny."

The two wind currents blew around her creating a tornado like effect. The air felt like a comfortable cushion, almost like it was trying to embrace her.

"It ain't fair to put me in a position like this. What am I supposed to do anyway? Become a princess? A queen? That ain't who I am. I'm Applejack Apple! I'm a farmer and that's all I wanna be 'til the day I die! I don't want no powers, no doggone destiny, none of it!" She stamped a hoof as hard as she could. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

The ground beneath her hoof trembled and cracked. The wind died in an instant, almost as if it had never been there at all.

Applejack could feel herself coated in a cold sweat. Slowly, she lifted her hoof and looked at the ground.

There in the grass, in a perfect outline of her hoof, the plants had grown taller by several inches. The rocks had been shoved aside to make room for stronger additional roots. Each green blade bore a single drop of dew like a shiny hint of afterbirth.

Applejack gazed at her hoof in wonder.

There was that feeling again… of being stronger…

"Applejack!"

The orange pony spun to find her entire family come spilling out of the woods. Macintosh and Applebloom looked around suspiciously while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash observed above. Even little Scarlet played along as best she could even while stuffed in Fluttershy's harness. "What's the matter?" She asked, trying to hide the new growth.

"What was all that weird wind?" Dash asked. Satisfied no threat was imminent, the cyan Pegasus bolted to her lover's side to give her an affectionate nuzzle. "Are you okay?"

Applejack returned the caress. "I'm fine sugar-cube. Just a bit of freaky weather."

"Eeyup. Wind's always been weird in this orchard." Macintosh muttered.

Applejack and Applebloom shared a glance and a wink.

"I was more worried about you yelling."

Applejack blushed and looked away. "Sorry 'bout that. Got a bit carried away while I was venting. I'm still a bit tore up about Granny."

Macintosh nodded. "I know, sis. We all are."

Fluttershy drifted over to her sister-in-law and hugged her. "That's why we've got to stick together now, more than ever."

Scarlet gurgled in approval.

Applejack chuckled and returned the hug, ruffling Scarlet's green mane as she did so. She looked over to see Applebloom playing with her bow. "You okay, little bit?"

"A'course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then get over here and join the blasted hug." She looked to her big brother. "You too, ya big lummox."

The Apple Family, Rainbow Dash included, embraced each other tightly as the sun continued to set. When the moment had passed, they all headed back towards the farmhouse.

Applejack lagged behind. "Darn it, forgot to say good-bye. I'll catch right up."

After the others were out of range, she turned back to the graves and focused her gaze on the ground in front of Granny Smith's marker. She could feel her muscles tensing and releasing as some tremendous force coursed through her being. Her gaze remained steady on the single spot. When she felt herself reach some peak, some metaphysical plateau, she raised her hoof once more and brought it down hard.

A crack in the earth shaped almost like a lightning bolt raced away from her hoof and towards the spot she'd chosen. There, the dirt seemed to swell like a mare about to drop a foal… and a tiny flower bud popped out into the fading sunshine.

Applejack relaxed and looked upon her work. She smiled, wiped her sweaty brow with her hat, and then turned for home._'Oh yes.'_ She thought, feeling better than she had in days. _'I'll be watching you very closely… Granny Celestia.'_

Just as the last ray of sunshine faded, the pod slowly unfolded to reveal a tiny lime green flower. A single drop of dew fell from its petals.

Almost like it was shedding a tear at the events that were to follow.


End file.
